1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermal inter-cooler for use in any type of refrigeration system that employs a liquid and gas refrigerant. In most instances, similar systems would employ a compressor to compress and pressurize a refrigerant gas, such as freon, which would then be condensed into a partial liquid and gaseous state, and be directed into a housing through a series of restricted nozzles, where it would expand and cool and experience a pressure drop and then recondense as a somewhat denser liquid in the bottom of the housing before exiting through the outlet on its way to an expansion valve ahead of the evaporator, whereat the refrigerant enters the expansion device as a somewhat cooler liquid, but also as an imperfect liquid and gas mixture in prior systems.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many prior attempts have been made to create an efficient and economical subcooler for use in refrigeration systems, but each has included certain drawbacks and limitations in their performance, such as intentionally inserted restrictions, i.e., nozzles that restrict and interrupt the smooth flow of refrigerant and create a larger than necessary back pressure. The present invention includes improved structural and conceptual parts that permit its performance and results to approach the optimun for the purpose intended.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,749, to Lavigne, entitled Thermal Economized Refrigeration System, employs a series of nozzles to deliberately maintain a pressure drop in his refrigerant line, and his condenser and economizer each require a separate source of cool fluid to circulate therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,726, to Barron, entitled Refrigeration Apparatus also requires the use of a plurality of restrictive nozzles in his subcooler, and further requires that his subcooler be located in the cold air stream from the evaporator.
The Kann U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,234, also includes flow restricting nozzles to intentionally produce a pressure drop between the subcooler and the receiver.
In contrast to these and other prior art patents, this Applicant does not intentionally insert any restrictions into his refrigerant flow system, but permits his direct metal to metal contact between the refrigerant line and a cooler line in the system to provide temperature reduction required for his efficient operation.